


How Many Times Will You Sing That Song for Me?

by Desdebrona



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Pippin - Schwartz/Hirson
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Musical References, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdebrona/pseuds/Desdebrona
Summary: Richie's new obsession leads he and Eddie on an adventure.





	How Many Times Will You Sing That Song for Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Strange? Maybe just a little. Also wanted to put out the general disclaimer that Pippin and it's lyrics do not belong to me and all credit should be given to the original creator. Also go listen to it because it's good.

“Cause you’re onnnnnnnnnn the right track!” Richie sang out, striking a pose that looked like he was both playing an instrument and trying to fix his pants.

Eddie cringed as he saw the dove he had been watching skitter away in fear. He sighed and turned his head to see Richie in the middle of his extremely strange looking pose.

“Richie I swear you become more and more annoying every day. How many more times are you going to do that today?” he whinged. Richie feigned offense as he looked at his traveling companion.

“Hey just because I can’t sing doesn’t mean you have to point it out”.

“I didn’t say th-“ Eddie closed his mouth mid-sentence, he wan’t going to fight that one. Boyfriend or not he had to admit that Richie was completely and utterly tone deaf- not that he would ever say it out loud. Eddie frowned at Richies reaction, but the expression disappeared as quickly as it came, Richie now flashing the shorter boy a smile.

“I could change the song if you want” he teased. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

“There’s no music playing. What the hell are you talking about?” Richie tapped his forehead.

“It’s always running up here” he said. “And hopefully it will be playing in here by the end our trip”. Richie pointed excitedly to his ears. The two were on a journey to their town’s rarely used Radio Shack so Richie could buy himself a Walkman. He’d been saving up for it since winter and, now that it was edging into summer, he’d finally collected enough money for one. At first he’d only wanted one so he could casually listen to band cassettes but after discovering his newly found favorite musical, his mission had taken on an entirely different meaning. He already had the track, now he just needed the device.

“How’d you even get into this anyway?” Eddie asked. “You never said anything about liking musicals before”. Richie shook his head at his partner.

“It’s not musicals Eds, it’s Pippin!” he said, as if that somehow had any meaningful distinction in Eddie’s mind. Eddie opened his mouth to voice the fact that his response hadn’t really answered his question, but Richie seemed to read his mind.

“It just kind of speaks to me, y’know? Just a guy trying to find his place in the world.”

“Doesn’t Pippin die at the end though?” Eddie countered. Richie shook his head.

“Almost, but not quite.” A sly smile crept onto Richies face. “And I think knowing that makes you the musical nerd Eds” he quipped, lightly poking the other’s sides. Eddie playfully swatted his hand away.

“I only know because you’re singing it so often”.

Richie chuckled and gently knocked his shoulder against Eddies, with the curly haired boy reciprocating the action. The two arrived at the store fairly quickly and Richie half-walked, half-jogged to the front door.

“Just don’t forget to listen to me once you buy your Walkman” Eddie joked. Richie smiled at him.

“I can’t stop something I was never doing in the first place” he flirted. Eddie rolled his eyes and followed Richie into small black building. The man at the counter flashed his best employee smile when the boys entered, but it immediately dropped once he spied Richie.

“I told you a million times Tozier I can’t sell you—“

“Nah I’m not here for that today Jerry, my lovely wife and I are looking to make an investment” Richie interrupted. Eddie glared daggers into the back of his Richies head. Jerrys eyes raised and he straightened up a bit.

“Alright, what were you looking to buy?”

Richie pretended to ponder for a moment before speaking.

“I’m looking for a device, maybe yea big, that’s able to pump some jams into my ears. Think you can hook me up Jer-bear?” he drawled. Jerry’s expression returned to one of annoyance.

“Richies come on” Eddie groaned. Richie waved him off and kept his attention on Jerry. The exasperated attendant turned to a collection of shelves and pulled out a box with a walkman on the cover, not bothering to be gentle with it.

“That’ll be $150”

Richie made a show of flopping his wad of cash out on the counter and meticulously counting it out before pushing it away and taking his walkman. Once the pair was out the door, Richie practically tore into the box, carefully turning the device over in his hand.

“What did you try to buy there before?” Eddie asked.

“Well your mom wanted me to pick up the camera for our sex tap—ow!” Eddie punched his boyfriend in the arm.

“One of these days you’re gonna get banned” Eddie said. Richie nodded thoughtfully.

“Probably, but I’ve got what I came for so it doesn’t matter”. The pair began walking in the direction of their houses

“Well yes, unless a certain boyfriend of yours gets so fed up with your singing that he hides said walkman and prevents you from buying another one” Eddie said. Richie stuck his tongue out at him.

“Aww you’d never do that to me” Richie fake pouted. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“The hell I would”. Richie stuck his tongue out again.

“Ok I’m gonna run home and get my track for this bad boy, I’ll see you in a bit Eddie Spaghetti”. Eddie nodded and Richie went his own way, but not before shouting one last thing over his shoulder.

“Make sure your mom knows I’m coming for her!”

********

Eddie flopped down onto his bed, glancing at the clock yet again, but the time hadn’t changed since the last time he looked. Richie was never this late. He assumed that Richie had left since nobody picked up the phone when he called, but Richies mother never picked up the phone anyway so it was a bit of a gamble. As he lay there, Eddie found his mind racing through all the worst scenarios. What if Richie had been hit by a car? What if Sonia has found him sneaking in? What if he’d come down with something? No that didn’t make sense, he’d been fine earlier, there’s no way someone can get sick that quickly unless—

_Tap tap tap_

Eddie’s paranoid train of thought was broken by the sound coming from his window. He jerked off the bed so quickly he barely landed on his feet, and threw the window open as fast as he could.

“You’re late dipshit”

Richie tumbled into the room, and for the first time ever he did it silently. He remained quiet as he scooted close to Eddie’s bed and leaned against the frame, knees pulled up to his chest and walkman clutched in his right hand. Eddie’s previous animosity dissipated as he got a better look at his boyfriend.

“Richie what happened to you?”

The skin on Richies faces was accented by a shiny red liquid dripping out of multiple places. A deep purple spot was blossoming to full color right under his eye, with his arms and neck bearing some of the same marks. Richie was still silent and only moved when Eddie delicately inspected one of the taller boys arms, finding blue spots on his elbow and forearm. Eddie’s breathing sped up as he looked at the blood on Richies face, as well as some of the droplets that had fallen to the floor. Eddie’s shoulders tensed and he hastily made his way out of the room, promising Richie he’d be back. Making sure to avoid his mother, he grabbed some basic medical supplies from the bathroom and dashed back to his room, locking the door behind him.

“It was my mom” Richie finally answered as Eddie began to disinfect some of his wounds. Richie hissed as Eddie pressed an alcohol-covered cotton ball against a large gash on his cheek.

“Drunk again?” Eddie asked, clearly annoyed with the behavior of the Tozier woman.

Richie nodded.

“I was listening to my walkman and she found me. I didn’t think it was a big deal but she was pissed, yelling at me about how we couldn’t afford something like that. I tried to explain that I bought it myself but then she just started screaming about how fucking stupid I was and how I was wasting my money. She tried to take it from me but I yelled at her that she was wasted and to leave me the hell alone. She didn’t like that.”

Eddie finished taping some gauze over Richies cuts and handed him a makeshift icepack for his eye. He hopped up onto his bed and motioned for Richie to follow, with the taller boy laying down next to Eddie. Richie rest his head on Eddie’s chest as he felt a hand ghost over his back, drawing circles and other patterns that he didn’t recognize.

“Are you going to be ok Richie?”

“Probably not” Richies shrugged and began fiddling with the buttons on his walkman. “It’s not like this happens very often though”

Eddie scrunched up his eyebrows, shooting Richie a concerned look.

“Yeah but the problem is that it happened at all! Do you know how badly infected those cuts would have gotten if you hadn’t come here? And your eye is basically black!” Eddie reprimanded.

“Aww Spaghetti you care about me?”

Eddie scowled and flicked Richie’s forehead with his left hand, while pulling the taller boy closer with his right.

“Of course I care about you dumbass,” he said, “I don’t want to see you get hurt”. Eddie’s tone was softer now. Richie curled closer into his boyfriend, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder, placing his Walkman on the bed between them.

“You wanna listen with me?”

Eddie rested his head on top of Richies, gently nodding into his hair. Richie pressed play and the track opened up into the middle of whatever song Richie had been listening to just an hour prior, an upbeat, jazzy tone filling the space between them.

_Sweet summer evenings, sapphire skies. Feasting your belly feasting your eyes. Simple joys have a simple voice that says time is livings prize._

“Life really fucking sucks sometimes, you know?” Richie whispered, tone devoid of any jest. Eddie hummed against the top of his head, fingers lazily snaking through Richies hair.

“Yeah”

_And wouldn’t you rather be a left-handed flea, a crab on a slab at the bottom of the sea, a newt on the root of a banyan tree, or a fig on a twig in Galilee, than a man who never learns how to be free_

“You think we’ll ever get out of here? Out of Derry I mean.” Eddie asked. Richie shifted so they could make eye contact.

“Yep, it’s like, the one thing I have to look forward too,” Richie said, “and I’m making a point to take you with me whether you like it or not”. Eddie flicked him again.

“That’s called kidnapping”

_Not ‘till the day he not ‘till the day he_

“Hey Eds?”

“Hm?”

“Will you come with me? When we’re finally able to leave?”

_Not ‘till the day he dies_

“Definitely”


End file.
